Back In The Day
by altava
Summary: Hershel in college... :What a sweetheart: Please if you can read my story Jade at Gressenheller, I'd be so happy! ;D Thanks! MY NAME HAS CHANGED TO ROMA VANE BTW SO YEAH.
1. Chapter 1

CLARK AND HERSHEL sat on the front lawn of the school. Clark was triple-checking his supply list to see that he had all his books, for his first year of college was one to make a first impression, and Clark was a stickler for such manners. Hershel had already completed that studious task, and was now waiting on Clark to finish. He didn't have to wait for very long.

"Done!" Clark sighed as he put the slip of paper away and picked up his things. "I'll see you in class, alright?" Hershel nodded, and Clark strode away. Hershel took three steps and already knocked into someone, who crashed to the ground. He immediately bent over and helped them pick up their things. When he went to hand them over, however, he was met with a pair of the most beautiful green eyes he had ever seen. The girl swept a lock of red hair out of her face. "Oh, I'm so sorry..." She said apologetically. Hershel felt a wave of heat threaten to creep into his face. "Um, er... It's okay..." He stammered. "Thanks." She said as she took her books. "I'm Claire, by the way. Claire Foley." The heat threatening to spill into his cheeks had finally done so. "H-Hershel... Hershel Layton." She smiled, holding out her hand, and he shook it shyly. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Hershel... Oh, by the way, do you think you could help me find this class?" She showed him her schedule. His eyes threatened to widen, but he kept it to himself; _I have _all_ the same classes with this beautiful girl?_ He thought. _I'm going to love college..._ He nodded to show her he could help. "Great, thanks so much. Are you going to that class, too?" He nodded again. She smiled. "Great! I'm sure we'll be great friends, huh, Hershel?" He smiled at the way she'd said his name; softly, sweetly. He repeated his thoughts to himself again.

_I'm going to _love_ college..._

* * *

**_I know it's short, I'm sorry! The letters on Word are bigger -.- Review if you can! I'd love to hear how you like the story! And speaking of stories, can you please please PLEASE check out "Jade at Gressenheller"? It's also a story by me. ;D Thanks!  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: That Time Already

* * *

**I know this is quite a jump forward in the term; I just **_**had**_** to. Before I forgot the amazing idea I had.**

* * *

HERSHEL STAYED BEHIND in class that day to tell the professor - who he'd had a chat with a few weeks ago about the break - that he would, indeed, be staying at school for the Christmas holidays. He had had an argument with his father the other day, and since his father - regrettably - tended to be a heavy drinker, he decided to stay. He was cleaning up the classroom when Claire walked in. "Oh! Good evening, Hershel." He looked at her, smiled shyly, and continued working, his cheeks glowing faintly, although she hadn't done anything to provoke him so. She stepped behind him. "It's very nice of you to stay behind like that. I can't believe it would take so long, though." Hershel shrugged. "Well, it's really not much work; I'm just taking a while longer than I need to so the hallways won't be so crowded." Claire nodded in agreement. Hershel had just finished dusting off the shelf, and turned to face her. Once again, for the umpteenth time that year, he was greeted with a pair of dazzling green eyes, and a soft, sweet smile. He blushed a bit more noticeably. He looked up to redirect his thoughts, and then ended up shooting his gaze back to the floor. "What is it, Hershel?" Claire asked. He raised his eyebrows momentarily, signaling her gaze to trail to the ceiling, then back to him. "Oh, how original." She laughed. _What a beautiful sound..._ He thought, looking back up, then back down.

There was a small, green and white bundle hanging from the ceiling, conveniently where the two were standing.

_Mistletoe..._ Hershel thought.

He'd been waiting for this moment since his first day running into her. He considered that it would've been a sheer miracle, were it to happen. But standing here now, it felt like a dream. He had rehearsed this in his mind time and time again, but he still didn't know what to do. "Well, it couldn't hurt to... Just this once... Right?" He stammered? Claire smiled, looking at the ground. _Is she... Blushing?_ Hershel thought. All he had to do was wait. At some point, he would be expecting her to sigh, because she always did in a moment of silence. And she always closed her eyes when she did. All he had to do was get her to close her eyes, and then he could just...

-o-

"H-Hershel..." Claire stammered, blushing. Hershel was red in the face, too, and the tips of his ears were glowing pink as well. But he had finally done it. The one thing he'd been waiting for all year.

He had kissed her. Right there under the mistletoe. Just like a dream. He chuckled nervously. "S-Sorry..." He mumbled apologetically. But he wasn't. He sure as heck wasn't. He'd wanted to. And she knew he wasn't sorry. _He shouldn't be, _she thought. _It's not like he hit me..._ She smiled, which formed slowly into a giggle, and before they knew it, the two of them were laughing. Hershel looked into her eyes, and for the first time, didn't crumble under their beauty. He said, without wavering, without stammering, what he'd wanted to say for a long while now.

"Do you want to go on a date with me?"

* * *

**Again, I had to do this before I forgot my idea, so 'm sorry for skipping so far into the term. I hope you liked it! I got a request for another chapter, and that's just what I did! Thanks to "The Mocking J" for being so kind as to writing a review. It means a lot, thank you! **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: The Ideas In His Mind

**This is NOT their first date; this is about two years after they start dating. I know it's another HUGE jump forward, just bear with me, okay? I thought it was cute.**

HERSHEL SAT AT the small, round, mahogany table, looking around at the restaurant's décor. He couldn't help but wonder if perhaps she wasn't coming. Maybe she'd forgotten? No, it's very unlike her to forget. Maybe she had... skipped out on him? No! She would never... Would she? Hershel shook his head vigorously. No. She wouldn't. She's just running late, that's all. He continued looking at the beautiful art on the walls, and the fabulous decorations on the tables, with the champagne-colored tablecloths and a small vase of roses. He'd brought his own, though; for her. He'd brought her a white one; he knew she'd love it. Speaking of "her"...

"Sorry I'm late!" Claire stammered. Hershel stood. "Oh, no, it's fine." He held out her chair, and she smiled, sitting down, and he did the same. "I got stuck in traffic. I thought I'd forget the place, but you sent me a text message with the address, didn't you?" Claire asked. Hershel nodded. "Right, then I wouldn't just forget it. It's very unlike me, you know." He smiled. "I know." They sat in silence for a moment, before Hershel plucked up the courage to say, "This is for you." He handed her the flower; a beautiful, fully-blossomed white rose; very rare in London. "Oh!" She exclaimed, taking the flower. "Hershel, it's beautiful! Thank you!" He blushed. "And, there's something else..." He went into his pocket and pulled out a gold pocket watch. It was in a small white box. He handed it to her. "What is it?" He smiled. "Open it and find out." She did, and gasped at what she saw. "Oh, it's just _beautiful,_ Hershel!" He blushed a bit more noticeably. "Oh, do you really like it." Claire beamed. "I don't just _like_ it... I love it! Thank you so much." He played with his thumbs. "Picking out the right gift can be... quite the puzzle." Claire giggled. "Lucky for me, every puzzle has an answer... Isn't that what you always say?" The two laughed for a moment. "Yes, well..." Hershel murmured. He played with a spot on the tablecloth for a moment before speaking. "I've been thinking..." Claire looked into his eyes. "Go on." He blushed again. "If I were... to get the... teaching job, then we-" He stopped. "Hmmm?" Claire hummed. He smiled, blushing yet again. "Oh! Erm..." He chuckled, "I'll tell you later." Claire giggled. "Come on now! Tell me more about these plans of yours!" By that time, their food had been ordered and had arrived at the table. "Oh, it was nothing." Hershel waved it away. "Now, let's eat before our food gets cold." Claire stopped him. "Hey! No fair, changing the subject!" She laughed. "What are you talking about?" Hershel smirked. "I did nothing of the sort!" He laughed, and so did she. "You most certainly did!"


End file.
